


Long Walk Home

by Firehedgehog



Category: Mana Khemia: Alchemists of Al-Revis
Genre: Long way from home, Still alive, still a mana?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 11:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after the bad ending. Vayne wakes up, and why is he alive and nowhere like home?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Walk Home

Own nothing but the fic!

Long Walk Home

By: Firehedgehog

The first thing he became aware of was the sky, blue... eternal blue.

"Aren't I suppose to be dead?" Vayne asked himself, he remembered everything collapsing... His other self...

Sitting up he looked around, he was in a field of long green grass. There were bugs, insects and other life... so he was definitely alive.

Was he human or still a mana, that was the big question?

'More to the question, shouldn't you be asking where you are?' A familiar voice asked, Vayne gasped his eyes widened. It was him, or rather the voice of the part of him that represented his mana self.

'That's more like it, and as long as people wish we exist. Oh sure we died, but your friends wished you lived and that you hadn't been left behind. As to where you are, not a clue' Mana of wishes said, Vayne sighed. Looked like he was still a mana, just with a rather split personality.

"Great," Vayne sighed, wishing Sulphur was where ever here was. "Any chance our mana powers can get us back?" he asked.

'Not for some time, you have a long walk back' Mana said, Vayne sighed and got to his feet.

"I have a feeling its going to take even longer," Vayne said. The feeling of everything was different then his birthplace/place of creation and the academy grounds.

'Heh, at least your not alone' Mana of wishes promised.

"Well, lets get going," Vayne said, and as he began to walk in a random direction eh wondered if by the time he got back would he truly be complete.

END


End file.
